A Blast from the Past
by bookofshadows3
Summary: Cam has been kidnapped by the Taliban for questioning about a body she examined during 9/11. She refuses to give up any information, and is tortured. When Cam is discovered to be pregnant, her captors wait for the baby to be born and take it, using her child as a bargaining tool. Cam still does not comply. Can the Bones team work with the FBI to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Booth ran into the FBI building, headed for the elevator. He paced the small box impatiently, then practically dove out of it when it arrived on the 5th floor with a *ding***. **He sprinted down the hall, slid around the corner, walked into a room with screens lining the walls. Some were TVs, some were computers. There was about 12 other people in the room, either working at a screen, talking on the phone, or studying a document.

"Booth! That was fast," one of the men said quickly. "Well, this is important, John." Booth replied, still catching his breath. "Right. So, we think we've found the plane," John said, "but there's no promising it didn't head for another outpost after the drop off." Booth nodded, "show me," he said, heading for the screen John was standing at.

"See there? That's the plane, the serial number is right. Fortunately, we have an inside man in that area, but she can't get to this base for a couple if days." "Sooner than us," Booth said, adjusting his bet buckle. "If she's there, I'm on that team-and Arastoo, we need a translator." "I can try, but there's no promises, i-" John cut off as Booth interrupted with, "Make it happen." John nodded and turned around. Booth sighed and headed for the lab.

Arastoo held up the victim's femur, noticing slight abrasions all down the length of the bone, just as all the other appendages. "Is it safe to assume that all the extremities show this type of damage, Dr. Brennan?" he questioned. "A good scientist never assumes, Mr. Vaziri. I thought you were past that by now." Bones scolded, setting down the skull and passing the camera over it.

"You're right, Dr. Brennan, I apologize. My mind has been on other things." Arastoo replied. "It's quite all right, Mr. Vaziri, we've all been thinking about her. Look at this crack running down the occipital bone. It could be the cause of the bone bruising inside the skull."

"It does look that way. It also appears that their mandible was crushed, their ulna has comminuted fracture, and most likely a result of that fracture, there is a slight greenstick fracture to the radius. Do you have any word from Booth about progress? They said they were getting close," Arastoo questioned.

"Nope no word yet. You are correct about the fracturing, but do you see how they match up with the bone bruising?" Bone commented. She grabbed the victim's arm and held it up to their face, and the wounds lined up perfectly.

"They were defending themselves." Arastoo realized, and Brennan nodded. "She was protecting herself," Angela confirmed, swiping he ID as she headed up the platform stairs, "although the mandible was crushed, I got a match. Cameron Tilly. 25 years old, from NYC." She clicked a button on the platform computer and a picture popped up of a young girl with jet-black hair and bright blue eyes holding a husky puppy.

"She was so beautiful," Brennan said, "we need to figure this out, serve her justice." "I know honey, but first- Booth sent me some files. He's on his way here right now to brief us on our upcoming few days. Arastoo- you're gonna be busy. Also, Fishers taking over for you on this case." Angela said, motioning toward her office.

"What?" Arastoo and Brennan said simultaneously. "No time, we gotta go now," Angela called, not answering any questions or waiting for more. Arastoo shrugged, heading down he stairs after Angela. Brenna stood by the remains, wondering how anyone could confuse her in this way, then just gave up and followed them.

Booth met them all in Angela's office, a few minutes later, once again catching his breath from running. Angela had opened up the files, and Arastoo had just asked, "Did you find her? Is that why we're all staring at a map of Kandahar?" "We believe we did, this is where the plane we tracked is grounded. We don't know if she's there, but we're hoping that they still haven't figured out how we're tracking them."

"Please God let her be there, and let us get her back soon, please, please, please," Arastoo's voice faded to a soft whisper, a small tear leaking out of his eye. Angela set a comforting hand on his shoulder. After a couple seconds of silence, a phone rang.

"It's John," he said. Arastoo's eyes flew open. Booth answered the call and turned on speakerphone. "Hey, John," he said. "Hey Booth. So we just got a message from our inside man- turns out she was already at the base we're surveilling. She was already at the base under cover interviewing a mullah for a story," John said. "All right then, anything?" Booth asked hurriedly. "She's there Booth. Cam's there." Everyone let out there breath and cheered. Arastoo sunk in the couch and placed his face in his hands.

Angela sat down next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. He was sobbing. "Thanks man," Booth said to John. He was about to hang up, but John said, "Wait! I talked to the guys in charge, and words in- Arastoo's on the team. Also, they requested we have a specialist in identifying remains tag along, if we could find anyone. Anyone you could recommend?" John said. Booth and Brennan shared a look, and Brennan nodded. "Doctor Temperance Brennan," he said. "I thought so," John replied, "talk to you three later." They hung up.

Booth headed for the couch. Arastoo was no longer crying but Angela was slightly. She looked up and said, "Well, it looks like Michael Vincent is going to have a temporary sister for a while." "Thank you, but we don't expect you to watch Christine for such a long time." Bones said. "What are you gonna do then, take her with you?" Angela questioned. "Call my dad," Brennan corrected.

"Out of the question. We want to. Right, honey?" Angela said demandingly. "Of course," Hodgins agreed, having arrived just as they found out, "I can't think of a better idea." "Thank you," Booth said, looking down at Arastoo, who was leaning back with his eyes closed. "So, Arastoo, how's your Arabic?"

**11 months earlier**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Cam dug through her purse, and of course her phone was at the very bottom. She pulled it out right as it beeped to let her know she had a missed call. She sighed and checked the number.

Blocked. 'How curious' she thought. 'Oh well, if it's that important they'd leave a voicemail, and probably call back.' She put her phone back in her purse, which she placed on her shoulder. Straightening her dress, she heading out of her apartment and down to the lobby, where Arastoo would be waiting with coffee, as he always is.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button, then waited. When the car hit the 3rd floor, it stopped and the doors opened. A dark-skinned man with a few days' stubble stepped in. Cam moved aside so they could both stand comfortably. When they passed the 2nd floor the man turned to her and asked, "Are you Camille Saroyan?" "That I am, can I help you, sir?" She asked. "That you can," he replied in a deeper voice, and he whipped out a handkerchief and thrust in her face.

She screamed and ducked, but he grabbed her by one arm and pinned them both down, using his other hand to force the cloth in her face. The elevator stopped with a lurch, and the doors opened to the lobby. Arastoo stood up and smiled, heading for the elevator to meet Cam.

He smile vanished as he saw her kicking and heard her muffled screams, caught in the violent embrace of a random man. He dropped the coffees and ran for the elevator. The man kicked the P button, and the doors slammed shut as Arastoo skidded to a stop less then a foot away, staring helplessly as the love of his life went unconscious, slumping down in the man arms.

He turned and ran for the stairs, noticing that the arrow above the elevator still pointed down. He jumped the stairs 3 at a time, slamming open the Parking garage door. He ran out into the garage to see a van speeding away.

He ran his hands through his hair and headed for his car. He jumped in and sped out of the underground garage, heading after the van. He pulled onto the man road, and saw a black van hit the highway. He didn't follow; he knew his beat chance was government help. So he called Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Arastoo was talking to another agent animatedly, and Booth was interjecting every so often. Suddenly Arastoo threw up his hands, and then placed them on his hips angrily, shaking his head.

Sweets observed this interaction, subconsciously analyzing Arastoo's obvious distress and not-so-obvious fear, and Booths concern. He approached the group and stood a foot or so away, listening before jumping in.

"Sweets!" Booth said loudly, "how's it goin?" "All right, I... guess," Sweets said hesitantly, uncertainly, knowing all too well Booth was using his arrival to energetically break the tension. "What's going on?" Sweets questioned. "Cam's been abducted," Booth said with a sigh. "Oh, my god…" Sweets exclaimed, "By whom?" he asked. "Somebody from the Middle East, and that's the only Intel we got."

"I noted a license plate number, but it was conveniently unregistered and the van is heading for the airport," Arastoo said. Sweets suddenly had a thought squirm through his mind like a rat in a maze. He stood there for a moment, silent as a tomb, then jumped and ran for control centre. Booth, Arastoo, and unnamed Agent 3 followed suit.

"Were watching the cameras Sweets, we know what we're doing," Booth said as Sweets paced the room of screens, deep in thought. Booth gave him a few seconds, and when Sweets continued in silence, he waited a few more before breaking the vigil with, "Sweets?" "I know you're already watching the cameras, Booth," Sweets said, "but I KNOW people, and I can do this," he insisted, giving Booth a look.

Something clicked then, and Booth conceded. "Yeah ok, I know," Booth said, "He's right, he can," he looked around at the others. "Booth?! We've been staring at the screens for an hour now, and can't find them! One guy isn't going to be ab-" Booth cut off the other agents protest smoothly. "John, don't underestimate Sweets, all right? I KNOW that look- that look on his face? That's the look he gets before he charges in like SWAT and tags the bogey. He's had a hand in solving more murders than you and I have years on our lives, so let him work!"

"See there?" Sweets question cut through the air of tension and doubt. "That's the car!" Arastoo said, which was depicted on the screen in which Sweets was pointing at. "Yes, and look here," he said, looking at another screen. "It's a husband supporting his pregnant wife and towing their luggage. What about it? That was me and Bones 3 months ago," Booth observed and questioned. "Bones and I. And that's what makes them so good Booth. They could be ANYBODY." Sweets said, then smiled.

Booth looked closer. "Wait! He's not helping her walk, he's dragging her along!" Booth realized. Sweets smiled again and nodded. Booth got it. Finally.

"Get a team to the airport immediately! Do recon only, we'll be there soon. DO NOT bring attention to yourselves unless absolutely necessary, do you understand? The target is the "pregnant" wife in the sari and the hijab, bogey is the male that's dragging her. Heading for a private jet at 15D. Go! Go! Go!" John yelled into his phone, and a few people jumped up and ran out.

Arastoo, Sweets, and Booth followed him to the garage. They hopped in an FBI issued vehicle and drove for the airport

"Do we have eyes?" Arastoo asked into a pair of headphones. He was dressed as a college student, in jeans, a hoodie, and an "iPod", AKA radio. "Yeah we got visuals," Booth replied. "They are sitting in the Starbucks now…" Booth paused and scratched his head, then absentmindedly adjusted his COCKY belt buckle.

"Got it! Sweets- you cause a distraction, trip him, spill something, I don't know, improvise. Arastoo- you act like the surprise passerby that was in the right place at the right time, and catch her. Slowly carry her away as Sweets checks with the man. Any questions?"

"Yeah- where do I take her?" Arastoo asked. "To John," Booth said, "He'll send her back with the guys, then step in for questioning and detainment." Booth answered. "Sounds good to me!" Sweets said, "Let's do it!" Arastoo was silent for a moment, then said, "Sounds good, but I go with her in the car." "Fine," Booth conceded, "now let's go!"

Booth sat down in a seat at Starbucks and pulled out his laptop, typing away for cover. Sweets headed for the line near where the man and his "wife" were standing. He turned around just as Cam's captor did, and ran into him. "Whoa! Sorry man! I so didn't see you there…" Sweets exclaimed, grabbing the spilt coffee cups.

Arastoo ran forward and caught Cam, helpfully standing by. "Thank you," the man said, sweating nervously, "she's not feeling well, "he continued, trying to excuse the state of his "wife". "Yea, I remember when my wife was pregnant," Arastoo said, "sick and tired ALL the time." The man gulped and nodded.

"Hey can you ask the guy up front where maintenance is? Than we can get this properly cleaned up." Sweets asked the man. The captor nodded uncertainly, then hesitated and finally walked away. Sweets nodded almost imperceptibly and Arastoo hoisted Cam into his arms and hurried away. Sweets followed him and stood right outside the shop.

The man ran out a few minutes later, looking around frantically. He turned and saw Sweets, who just smiled and shrugged. The captor ran toward him and started yelling in choppy Arabic, none of which Sweets could understand. "Sorry man, I don't know what you're saying," Sweets said, shrugging.

The man took a deep breath before continuing. He looked at Sweets with hatred, and said six short words: "You don't know what you've done." "Oh I think I do," Lance replied, "I think I know EXACTLY what I've done. I've returned a close friend to the man she loves, back to her life. I've rescued the damsel from the monster in this world. I'VE. WON." He concluded arrogantly, stressing the last two words and poking the man in the chest twice.

"No, you really DON'T know," the man said, "you've killed yourself, and possibly her," the man corrected, "and you've done a damn good job of it." Sweets looked at the man for a few seconds. His shoulders were slumped, he was exhausted and defeated. He knew he lost, but he knew he had won. The only reason he wasn't fighting anymore was because he was safer to be persecuted here in the states then go home and accept his failure. The smirk dropped off Sweets face instantly when he realized how scared the man was. Things just got complicated.

Airport security arrived and cuffed the man, who stared blankly at Sweets through the motions. Before being led away, however the man looked him in the eyes for the first time, and said "If only you were safe here," then the security guards jerked him away. "Beware the Aztec," the man yelled as they told him to shut up and dragged him away.

"Lance, what is it?" Booth had come up behind him. "Where are Cam and Arastoo?" Sweets asked, ignoring Booths question. "Heading for the FBI building, why?" Booth asked. "Tell them to stop the car, now!" Sweets called as he ran for the parking garage and ignored Booths question YET AGAIN. "Sweets, I can't just- hey wait! I need an explanation, laymen here, remember? I not genius!" Booth sighed and ran after him.

Arastoo held Cam's limp body as they sped toward the Hoover building. There they would be safe until they solved this thing. He brushed her medium length hair out her face as her head rolled back on his arm. He was happy she decided to grow it out. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her forhead and hoisted her closer to his chest, feeling the necessity of contact to ease his worry.

'Damn what did the bastard give her? She's still out from 9:00 this morning?' He braced himself and held her firlmy as they sped around the corner by the Royal Diner. *Beep! Beep!* Arastoo picked up the radio. "Paladin here- go on-," he said into the mic. "You need to stop the car right now! No time for questions, get out of the damn car!" Booths voice came out the speaker.

Arastoo banged his fist on the glass in front of him, and it dropped. "You need to stop the car now! Booths orders, code Steel!" The driver pulled over immediately. Arastoo slammed the door open and jumped out, grunting as he hefted Cam in his arms. No sooner had he gotten 3 feet away a car came barreling around the corner and rammed into the government vehicle they were just in. The car slid across the pavement into Arastoo, who threw himself over Cam in a vain attempt to protect her as the 2- ton piece of metal bore down upon them.

Arastoo opened his heavy lids, which were crusted in blood. He raised his arm to feel his head and winced as he felt open flesh. He placed the same hand on the ground to sit himself up, and felt something soft draped over his arm. He shook his head to clear the fog from his mind, which caused excruciating pain. He looked down and realized it was Cam.

It all came flooding back. The rescue, the crash, him trying to protect her. He gently lifted her to his lap and cried out in pain. He examined his hand. All the flesh had torn off, and at least two of his fingers were broken. He lifted Cams head with his good hand. Oh thank God- his hand got all the damage.

Then suddenly he saw blinding white again, and when it cleared, he saw red and black, the blood from the wound dripping in his eyes. His head whipped back and he hit the ground again, watching event unfold, helpless.

A man came over and scooped Cam roughly into his arms and carried her to a car. The angel of evil hoisted Arastoo's love into the backseat and sped off, taking all the work they had put into getting her back and throwing it in their face.

Arastoo let his eyes close and felt himself being overpowered by the fog as it snaked its tendrils through the deep corners of his mind, taking over his consciousness. The last thing the squintern saw was a gray Pontiac Aztek speeding away with his soon-to-be fiancé.

Booth ran from the car that had delivered him to the scene, and ran straight for Arastoo. He got on his knees and felt for a pulse, sighing in relief at the steady beat of life. He started examining the intern more thoroughly, at once noting the open gash on his forehead. He noticed his hand next, all the flesh torn of the back, and three broken fingers and a broken wrist.

He took note and finished his stock of injuries with what looked and felt like a few bruised ribs. 'Man, he got it good!' Booth thought. Knowing Arastoo, he probably jumped to protect Cam. Then he noticed fresh blood on the ground, and turned Arastoo on his side. There was a fresh wound bleeding on the back of the man's head that was fresh enough not to be from the accident.

He called a medic over to do the professional work and left him with instructions to place Arastoo on high priority for necessary operation. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, meeting Sweets eyes as they both wondered what the hell they were going to do know.


End file.
